skiesofarcadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Piastol
A character appearing exclusively in Skies of Arcadia Legends, Piastol is a quiet, icy cold, and surprisingly lethal bounty hunter who has taken on the nickname given to her by her foes; 'The Angel Of Death.' She has very dedicatedly devoted her life to the sole purpose of hunting down and killing any and all air pirates. Information She holds no value to distinction between Blue Rogue or Black Pirate, believing them to have little to no real differences. She is quoted as saying, in a rage, "they're all the same!" Piastol starts appearing in game soon after rescuing Fina, at which point she begins to challenge Vyse a succession of times. It turns out that she has ties to his past, but she does not begin to reveal them until Vyse and party defeat her the third time. Appearance Piastol is a tall, slender woman around 20 years old with a startling appearance. She has icy blue eyes and silver-streaked black hair, held up in three ponytails that have been dyed to match the icy blue color of her eyes, as well as the moonstone blade of her scythe. She wears what almost appears to be dominatrix leather with huge blades attached to the toe of her boots, and carries a scythe that is at least a foot taller than she is. Her appearance is usually enough to elicit a "oh crap" response from the player, which she surpasses by far in battle. Her Past Piastol is the daughter of the now long deceased Admiral Mendosa of the Valuan Empire. When she was still very young, around 7 to 12 years old, the family traveled together as aboard Mendosa's Flagship, the Aquila. One night the Albatross encountered the Aquila, and discovered the vessel to be in severe distress. Vyse and Aika were both aboard at the time, being around 10 years old, and can both recount the appearance of the Aquila burning in the sky. The Albatross, being a Blue Rogue vessel, followed code and attempted to render assistance to the vessel in need. Thinking that this would be merely a rescue mission, Vyse and Aika accompanied the crew as they boarded the ship... without weapons. Piastol encountered the two of them alone as they searched for survivers and, haveing awoken in the midst of the blaze, assumed that the air pirates were attacking the vessel. Thinking that it was they who has set fire to the ship she reacted swiftly and tried to kill Aika with a throwing knife aimed at her heart. Vyse jumped in front of Aika, barely clearing her from the path of the blade, which grazed his face, resulting in the scar on his cheek which he bares to this day. In the confusion, Piastol makes for the life boats and escapes unharmed, and with a perminant grudge against Air Pirates of all colors. Mendosa's body was later listed in the Valuan obituary, the his cause of death was listed as a sword wound, further confirming Piastol's grudge. The loss of her fauther, coupled with the apparent death of her sister, resulted in the birth of the individual now known as "The Angel of Death," whom swore to hunt down and cleanse the sky of all air pirates. Truth Unfortunately, Piastol (obviously) got the events a little mixed up. The Albatross had no hostile intentions against the Aquila, and never fired a single cannon against it. The cause of the fire turns out to have been Ramirez himself, then an officer directly under Mendosa. Ramirez had just discovered that Mendosa had completely betrayed him. During the shock and heartbreak resulting from this event, Ramirez, then very similar in personality and demeanor to Fina, suffers a major breakdown and goes berserk. Being an extremely powerful combatant, he devastates the ship and crew, killing Mendosa and any that got in his way as he escaped the vessel. This is the day that Ramirez refers to at the end of the game when he says to Fina "the Ramirez you knew is already dead." The old Ramirez died that day, much the same as the old Piastol died that day. When Piastol is finally presented with this version of events, she refuses to believe it at first. Eventually, she accepts this as the truth when she learns that her sister is not in-fact dead, but had been rescued by Doc before the Albatross had arrived, which is why she had been listed in the obituaries as "missing." Although she vows (again) to kill Vyse if he is lying to her, she accepts his advice and goes to see her, finally healing the scar on her personality that had defined her for many long years. Attacks She attacks with a Deathhound at her side, and has her own S-Moves: Tempest Dance, where she viciously kicks and slashes at her opponent with her boot spikes and scythe, and Deluge, where she leaps into the air and hurls throwing knives all over the battlefield. Her S-Moves become more powerful each time Vyse and his crew fight her. Her most deadly feature however, is the uncanny accuracy she has with the instant kill Eterni based spells, with a 100% chance to hit. This is unique to her because no other character, enemy or ally, can accomplish this. Her catch phrase is "I am called 'The Angel of Death'. I swear by that cursed name I will hunt you down and finish you off!" Encounters The first time Piastol encounters Vyse and his crew, she is merely hunting them because of the renown Vyse has gained as an air pirate, which as a bounty hunter attracted her attention. She did not recognize her opponent from the past until after her first defeat. After that point she turns her hunt into a personal vendetta to bring Vyse and his allies down. The second time they battle she reveals that it was because of Vyse that she became the Angel of Death, but it is not until the third battle in which she is defeated she reveals her past. While Aika and Vyse try to explain their side of the story, Piastol refuses to believe them, instead telling Vyse that she would hunt him down one last time, in which she would put everything on the line. Each time Piastol wishes to fight, she sends a 'black spot' to the sailors guild Category:Bosses Category:Blue Enemies Category:Skies of Arcadia Legends exclusive